


Forgiveness

by thedreamer134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: She didn't know how death would feel, she had believed she would be with her family and Honvera reunited with her own family too. She will be but fate had a different beginning to the afterlife for her. Allura must make amends with her heart first before she can truly thrive in the afterlife. Will she be able to forgive the one who broke her heart or will she never come to terms with the one she loves?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpKatsudon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpKatsudon/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and a very Merry Christmas to my dearest friend. Amiga, I feel so sad we haven't had much time to collaborate again (then again I really need to work on my writer's block). But I am so glad to watch you continue to grow into such a wonderful woman. I especially am super happy to see your Webtoon launching! ( pssttt! Go to Webtoon and look for Sharpkatsudon and her comic "Nemesis" It's wonderful and I'm already super into it!). You deserve this! You've always worked so hard on your art and anything that is written! I'm so sorry about this late birthday present! Even if you didn't mind, I still wanted to finish this for you since last year. Have a wonderful holiday and I can't wait for our next project together!

She remembered saying goodbye to her team, her family. Although she never said goodbye to Coran... Coran. She couldn't bear to imagine what he would be feeling, what he would be told. Suddenly her thoughts were gone, she felt like she was floating in nothing. Until her eyes fluttered open. There she was, standing among vast fields of juniberry flowers. She was dressed in some altean robes, alone in this empty field. "Hello?" She called out, wondering where she was. She heard nothing, saw nothing but juniberry flowers. She followed nowhere, brushing through the fields until she saw a familiar figure. "Hello?" She called out again, walking closer until she noticed the long white hair. The figure turned around and she froze in place. "Allura..." She froze and looked away. He said nothing for a moment, only trying to take a step forward before "No." She said firmly, all these emotions came into her heart and she couldn't bear it. "That's far enough." He obeyed her wishes, standing put. Her eyes teared up, her heart pounded in her chest. It was quiet, too quiet. "You didn't believe you would see me here. Did you?" Nothing was said. "I understand if you are angry at me." She lifted her head up. "Angry?" She said softly. "Angry at you?" More tears welled up in her eyes. "You.... you tore my heart into pieces. You ripped me open, made me vulnerable to you, made me fall in love with you! Only to then not reveal what you did to those Alteans and never believe it was the wrong thing to do!" This is where the tears started to stream down her face, her hands at her head. "I couldn't stop loving you. I couldn't." Her hands dropped to her heart. "I thought if I put that love onto someone else, just maybe, I would forget about you." She sniffled, dropping her head. Lotor slowly took a few steps forward. Carefully put a hand on her shoulder. "And did you?" he asked in a concerned voice. Allura had to take a moment before lifting her head up. "No." She whispered. "I used a good friend of mine... I used Lance in a way that I should not have done." She said, letting out a shaky voice. "He loved me... I know he did. I just... couldn't love him." She said. Lotor brushed a tear from her cheek. "And now... I fear he will never move on. I..." A shaky hand reached up to touch her mark. "When I kissed him... altean marks appeared on him too." She cupped her hands and pressed her face into them. "Then I left him." Lotor gently hugged her close. "If I may say so, perhaps you didn't leave him alone." Allura dropped her hands and looked at him. "Did he not have your team members with him? Especially the red paladin?" "You mean Keith?" He nodded. "I had presumed they were something." Allura was confused at this. "Why?" Lotor chuckled. "He seemed quite interested in Lance." Allura pondered this with a small smile. "Then perhaps I haven't doomed Lance. He... he had always been so kind to me. Caring for me, he aided me when I couldn't think straight." She looked down. "And all I did was push him away." Lotor used a finger to lift her chin to meet her eyes. "Allura. All you ever do is help people and find the best way for everyone to get all. You would never mean to hurt anyone, not even Lance. You even gave me a chance when no one else would." She nodded a bit. "I know your team would have known that when you had to say goodbye. They would have honored you in every way they could. Not even my mother could have done what you did." Allura shook her head. "But she helped?" Lotor shook his head. "She had to give up nothing, you had to give up everything." She knew that was true. Honerva had nothing to live for, she lost her reality's family. Allura had everything. She had a new family, she could have time to build a new Altea, she had everything she needed despite not having her biological family there. She gave it all up to fix the realities and save theirs. "I couldn't just let her destroy all the realities and ours." he nodded. "I know. You wouldn't have stayed anyways." She shrugged. "Losing Altea, I could never have stayed on Earth. I couldn't pretend I was ready for a quiet time after the war. To settle down for years to come until I would die." She crossed her arms. "What about you?" Lotor tilted his head a bit. "What do you mean?" "I mean what is it like here? What was it like finding yourself here?" She gestured around them. "It's been... interesting. I had always thought I wouldn't be here, I would be somewhere else less calm." He smiled at her a bit. "I am glad you are here though. Didn't think one could share a space with another." Allura folded her arms in front of her. Lotor sighed softly. "Princess Allura... I may not have been able to regain your trust back. But if I may, I would like to make it up to you here." She was surprised to hear this. "Why do you wish to regain my trust?" "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I also can not stop loving you." She blushed tenderly at that. She wasn't sure if she should give him the chance, but then again, they had forever. The afterlife had no end to it, right? "I accept. You have until forever ends." Lotor beamed at that, offering his hand. "Then I better get started." Allura beamed at him back, slowly taking his hand before they walked deeper into the fields of juniberry until they faded into the distance. Forgiveness is never easy to give to those that break our hearts. But just perhaps, only some are able to receive forgiveness with the right circumstances. 


End file.
